<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freaky Friday by TheBizarreKaar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913358">Freaky Friday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreKaar/pseuds/TheBizarreKaar'>TheBizarreKaar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Tension, Bodyswap, Developing Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Pining, Surprise Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreKaar/pseuds/TheBizarreKaar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Kakashi is on a simple mission. Take out an enemy causing mayhem on shinobi and merchants passing through a village near the border of the Land of Steam. It was supposed to be a simple B-rank mission. But as always a certain blonde-haired blue-eyed beauty decides to mess everything up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Freaky Friday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know what an original title...haha :')</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Naruto!" Was the last thing he heard before a body curled protectively around him, blocking him from the flash of blinding light hurled in his direction. He vaguely remembered the enemy shouted something as he escaped, probably the name of the jutsu but he was more worried about the fact he was staring at himself. He recoiled in shock and found his vision was severely limited. Which could only mean one thing. "Kakashi-sensei! What's happening?!"</p><p>He tried not to panic and the lazy exasperated face his own face wore made his anxiety skyrocket. "If you had been paying attention Naruto, we were just hit by a jutsu that is capable of switching the bodies of its targets. I already briefed you on this before the mission. Maa, I really wish you'd pay more attention you know." His body sighed...well he guessed he could only be Kakashi with that kind of attitude.</p><p>"Naruto.....you idiot!" Sakura screeched and aimed a punch towards Naruto, but Kakashi grabbed her arm before she made contact. "Maa, please forgive him this time." Sakura withered at the eye smile aimed at her, while it felt normal on her sensei's face, it gave her the creeps coming from Naruto. Instinctively she smacked him in the face and Naruto's eyes widened in shock.</p><p>"Oh my god Sensei! I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking." She cried out after realizing she hit Kakashi who was now Naruto. Kakashi frowned and rubbed his face in disdain. "Maa, do you dislike me that much?" He pouted and Naruto really wanted to disappear at the sudden smile gracing Sai's face.</p><p>Sai smiled wide, "What a strange coincidence? I mean just yesterday you were--" Naruto shrieked inhumanely, though it came out more of a high pitched groan coming from Kakashi's throat. "Sai!? Nope! Nothing! I didn't do anything. Uh-uh..." He hissed and vehemently denied the rest of the unspoken statement. Sai gave him a blank look before continuing.</p><p>"--admiring Kakashi's muscles and well toned body. You were staring at him for quite a long time in the onsen. What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Sai gave his sensei a questioning look when he received a death glare in return. "Sai...oh my god please shut up!?" Naruto's voice came out hysterical and the atmosphere tensed dramatically. Sakura feigned interest in the intricacies of the bark on a nearby tree and Naruto hid his face in his hands...</p><p>"Hmm...did you say something just now?" Kakashi said making his way towards his own body so he could grab his copy of <em>Make Out Tactics</em>. It didn't make it any better that his hand was now in his supply pouch currently pressing against a supple asscheek in search of his beloved book when Naruto spluttered in embarrassment. "Aghhhh! S-stop... Stop it! Why are you groping me!"  Kakashi gave him a dry stare.</p><p>"Why are you getting so flustered over some light petting? Besides I wasn't 'groping' you, I was after this." To reiterate his point his waved his book at his self and smirked mirthlessly at the heavy flush. "Why Naruto, you wouldn't have happened to like that, because that's definitely not a kunai in your pocket." He loved teasing his students endlessly and had to hold back a cackle at the sudden curled form of himself. "S-shut up! It's because of you...Yeah! It's only because it was you that touched me!"</p><p>At his outburst everything became silent and Naruto was unaware of his sudden confession. "Hah...Naruto, you do realize I was only joking, right?" Naruto paled and looked around the group and neither Sakura or Sai would meet his eyes. "Um Kakashi-sensei that's not...I mean I didn't..." His eye watered and Kakashi sweatdropped at the pathetic look he wore. Kakashi Hatake didn't cry.</p><p>"Sai, Sakura why don't you go on ahead. Let's retreat for now and recuperate at the village we passed through yesterday. We'll meet you there shortly. I think Naruto and I need to have a little chat." Kakashi said keeping his attention focused on his own crumpled form. Sai stood and was already walking away but Sakura was hesitant. The atmosphere became tense and awkward and she didn't want to just leave them alone in the woods at...roughly ten o'clock at night. "Sakura. It'll be alright." She quickly walked away to catch up with her comrade.</p><p>Kakashi walked over to a rock and sat down and waited silently for Naruto to calm down before they started talking. He was half invested in his book when a heavy sigh interrupted the sentence he was reading. "So..." He started and Naruto stiffened, probably in fear of the heavy topic.</p><p>"You seemed to be distracted lately. I take it this is the cause?" Again, a stagnant silence hung in the air around them, palpable even to the most dense of ninja. "Um...I guess?" Naruto picked at the gloves on his hands and Kakashi lifted his head finally to look at Naruto, half forgetting they were body swapped. So when he met his own image he was startled slightly. He ignored it in favor of pushing for a clearer answer. "You...guess?"</p><p>"I mean...I dunno.  Was I distracted? I didn't think I was..." Naruto went to scratch at his cheek and stopped when he felt cloth impeding his movement. Kakashi observed his body language a little more and found something...intriging to say the least. His legs were tightly pushed together, an obvious reaction to earlier's incident. Also Naruto was tense as if he were uncomfortable. Or if his flushed face and fidgeting were any indication, aroused.</p><p>"I think you definitely were. Am I that distracting Naruto?" Kakashi snapped his book closed and stood to stand in front of the other man. Naruto gulped when familiar feet filled his vision. His eyes widened when a finger pulled his face upwards and he met blue. "Well?"  Naruto looked away and desperately tried to hide his face, then realized he didn't have to. "Um...yes?" He answered back, his voice raising unusually towards the end.</p><p>Kakashi raised an eyebrow and leaned forward a bit so they were barely touching nose to nose. "You know...I'm not opposed to this. While it may be strange of me to say, but you are also, <strong><em>very</em></strong> distracting." At that Naruto's brain short circuited because um what? Did Kakashi just admit that he also looked at him like that?</p><p>"Huh?" Naruto uttered. Kakashi smiled and leaned forward just enough so that he could lower his mask and press his lips against his own. It wasn't nearly any stranger than half the stuff he'd seen nor read.</p><p>He leaned back and took in their surroundings and turned back to his student. Naruto was in a state of utter shock. He just kissed his sensei. And in the back of his mind he had yet to process that fact. "I think we should probably start heading back. It's getting quite late and I don't want to give the others any more grief."</p><p>At that Naruto dazedly accepted the hand that started pulling him along and it wasn't until they were half way towards the village when he became aware again. "You...you kissed me!" He screeched and Kakashi sighed in return. "A little late to the party aren't we...Maa of course I kissed you. You were making such a tempting face that I couldn't resist."</p><p>"You like me?!" He screamed again and Kakashi really wished he wasn't so dense. "If I didn't, I wouldn't have done that, Naruto. C'mon we're almost there." Why was he taking this so easily? Naruto felt like he was dying. While Kakashi seemed like it was like a walk in the park. He didn't fully understand.</p><p>"But...I mean..you...huh?" His brain hurt just trying to think and he pulled on his arm to stop walking. "I-I didn't know, you...you never said anything." Kakashi turned around and stared at his student. Naruto probably didn't have much confidence in this area.</p><p>"Well...you never said much of anything either. But that's fine. Let's not get ahead of ourselves, we still have a lot to talk about before we start a relationship." He walked forward and paused when Naruto jumped at the last word. "Relationship? What do you mean?" Naruto was so confused and lost and just wanted to get his body back and sleep. He never expected this would be the outcome of the day.</p><p>"Hah...we both like each other. So then the next logical step is to start dating, right?" Kakashi was starting to get annoyed by Naruto's lack of understanding. It was like talking to a...Nevermind that realization, because Naruto <strong>was</strong> a fucking child. "But wouldn't that be weird? I mean you're my sensei, plus..."</p><p>Kakashi didn't say anything for a moment. Of course he considered that fact. And the others like age, gender, and social standing. There was also some pretty strange family dynamic that was messed up too. But he wouldn't let any of that stop him from loving this boy who he considered more than a beloved friend at this point.</p><p>"It doesn't bother me. Does it bother you? I understand if it does. I mean I am pretty old and I'm a man, and--" he was cut off by Naruto kissing him. He met him in a heated kiss and groaned when Naruto opened his mouth to let his tongue in. He took his time to carefully lick against his own but had to withdraw before Naruto passed out.</p><p>When they parted Naruto wrapped Kakashi in a bear hug and mumbled gently into his shoulder. "I feel like this isn't real. Like I'm going to wake up at any second." He wanted this moment to last forever, no matter how confusing and awkward it was. "Maa...as touching as this is, it really is getting late and the others are probably wondering where we are. We should go before everything shuts down. You don't want to sleep on the streets if you can help it, right?" At that he removed himself from the tight hold and sauntered off.</p><p>Naruto chased after him and could only wait for whatever was coming next. He did a mental check in and found the pros and cons of the day were pretty wild. It couldn't get any worse...right?</p><p>Cons<br/>· Stuck inside of Kakashi-sensei's body for an indeterminate amount of time.<br/>· Enemy got away and they had to retreat. It was only a B-rank mission and Naruto messed it up.<br/>· Embarrassed himself in front of his crush.</p><p>Pros<br/>· Accidentally confessed to said crush, everything turned out all right. Maybe?</p><p>Cons<br/>· He confessed to his crush?!</p><p>He didn't know anything about dating! And on top of that it seemed like Kakashi-sensei was taking things nonchalantly. If he didn't do something, he was going to dive head first into something he couldn't handle!?</p><p>What was he going to do?! It seemed like the cons outweighed the pros at the end of the day and Naruto just wanted it to end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>